El renacer de un nuevo amor
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan? Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás. Pero antes de empezar con esto les haré una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?
1. Capitulo 1

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 1: El sueño y el extraño objeto.**

Era una magnifica noche de luna llena, perfecta para un baile de máscaras; las parejas bailando al compás de la música, mientras en el jardín de la inmensa mansión donde se llevaba a cabo tal evento, un par de jóvenes danzando perdidos en la mirada del otro, y el viento haciendo espirales alrededor de ellos sin duda un baile inolvidable y casi mágico, en el momento de terminar la canción ella se separa de el lentamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero giro su mirada dispuesta a irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo el, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el tiernamente quedando a unos centímetros de que su distancia fuera nula, casi respirando el mismo aire, cuando por fin…

BIP BIP BIP BIP-

Abrió sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, maldijo en voz baja, de nuevo aquel despertador no le dejaba disfrutar de aquel maravilloso sueño, desde hace tiempo que tenía ese sueño pero nunca llegaba a terminarlos porque siempre la despertaban, una vez ya superado su enojo se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj despertador solo para llevarse una no grata sorpresa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡son las 6:35, llegare tarde a la escuela-grito la chica antes de levantarse como rayo y meterse al baño.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos la chica salió ya bañada y vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa morada con bordes negros y unas zapatillas moradas, con una toalla en su cabeza secándose el cabello.

Cuando su cabello ya estuvo seco, se acercó a su tocador y empezó a cepillar su castaño cabello y luego se hizo una cola de caballo. Agarro su mochila y bajo al primer piso donde se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes llamado Erick viendo la tele.

-adiós papá, ya me voy-se despidió Natsuko antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-adiós hija-respondió el rubio viendo como su hija se iba corriendo.

Después de correr como 5 minutos al fin llego a su escuela, se fue directo al salón que le tocaba y se sentó en su pupitre, pronto entro un chico pelinegro de ojos azules vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros.

Al ver al chico el corazón de Nat empezó a latir muy rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-hola Nat-saludo el chico mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de la chica.

-ah hola Kouji-contesto Nat.

Estuvieron hablando de sus cosas hasta que llego a su maestro de español y todos se tuvieron que callar en lo que el profe revisaba la asistencia.

-Natsuko Yamamoto-dijo el profesor.

-presente- dijo Nat mientras alzaba la mano.

-Kouji Minamoto-

-presente-dijo Kouji mientras repetía la acción de la castaña.

-Koichi Minamoto- (Nota: aquí no se separaran los padres de Kouji y Koichi por lo que llevan el mismo apellido)

-presente-respondió un chico igual a Kouji excepto por el cabello, mientras que Kouji lo llevaba Largo y en una cola de cabello, él lo llevaba corto, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa morada, u un chaleco gris y unos zapatos grises.

-Takuya Kambara-

-aquí-dijo un chico castaño de ojos cafés, vestido con una camisa roja, un chaleco verde, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos rojos con verde.

-Ana Yagami-

-presente- dijo una chica rubia de ojos cafés, vestida con una blusa color durazno, sobre esta un cinturón color naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas cafés.

-Akari Kazami-

-presente- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, traía una blusa morada, una falda gris y unas botas grises.

Después de las clases que para los chicos fue una eternidad, al fin por acto divino sonó la campana y todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Afuera de la escuela estaban los chicos platicando animadamente.

-oigan y si vamos a pasear-sugirió Akari.

-por qué no- dijo Nat.

-se oye divertido-dijo Kouji.

-pues vamos-dijo Takuya mientras se levantaba siendo seguido por los demás.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a una tienda que nunca habían visto antes.

-Oigan chicos esta tienda antes estaba aquí-pregunto Ana.

-nunca la había visto antes-dijo Koichi.

-yo tampoco-dijo Akari.

-porque no entramos a ver-dijo Nat mientras entraba y los otros la seguían.

Al entrar vieron que era tienda de antigüedades, había cientos cosas hermosas como alfombras, esculturas, pinturas y muebles la mayoría parecía sacado del siglo XIX, en una de las esquinas estaba un anciano detrás de un escritorio.

-bueno días jóvenes me llamo George, por favor vean lo que les guste-dijo el hombre en un tono muy amable.

Todos se dedicaron a ver lo que más les llamo su atención, Kouji estaba viendo un collar relicario de forma circular, en uno de los lados estaba grabado un dibujo de un Pegaso y cuando lo abrió pudo escuchar una pequeña melodía saliendo del pequeño aparato por lo que lo cerro y se acercó al mostrador.

-disculpe cuánto cuesta-pregunto Kouji a George.

-oh una buena elección, ese relicario perteneció a un joven conde de Inglaterra, ve el Pegaso ese fue el emblema de una poderosa familia Inglesa-dijo George señalando al Pegaso.

-debe costar una fortuna-dijo Kouji.

-de hecho sí, pero yo se lo doy gratis-

-QUE-

-tómelo como un regalo-

-bueno, muchas gracias-dijo Kouji mientras metía el relicario en su bolsillo y se alejaba a ver a su hermano.

Nat estaba viendo por toda la tienda a ver si algo le llamaba la atención , cuando de pronto un objeto le llamo la atención se acercó y vio que era una caja musical de forma rectangular. Extrañamente se sintió familiarizada y nostálgica con aquel objeto. En su exterior tenia grabado una media luna, con hermosos detalles. Pero la sorpresa le lleno cuando lo abrió, este comenzó a tocar una melodía que sin razón aparente conocía a la perfección.

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=0IbZhGgmeOU

Búsquenla como: la cajita musical de Nadja.)

Una lagrima recorrió su rostro con aquella melodía, de sus rostro empezaron a caer más lágrimas al ver la inscripción que había dentro del objeto. -James & Elizabeth-

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se acercó al mostrador.

-disculpe cuánto cuesta-pregunto Nat.

-ah como es un bello objeto y usted una bella dama se lo dejo como un regalo- dijo George.

-señor no podría-dijo Nat

-por favor acéptelo-insistió George.

-bueno está bien-dijo Nat tomando la cajita.

Luego de un rato los chicos se fueron a su casa con sus compras y regalos. Cuando ya todos se hubieran ido George suspiro y se acercó a un pequeño cofre y lo abrió, dentro había dos diarios tomo los dos entre sus manos y dijo:

-Leo, Artemis,…han regresado…han reencarnaron… saben de quien hablo… James & Elizabeth…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 2: Artemis y el diario.**

Cuando llego a su casa Nat subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

Su habitación era enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de morado pero en una de las paredes paralela a la puerta estaba dibujado un árbol plateado con pocas hojas mientras las demás estaban pintadas en el resto de la pared como en otoño, el piso era de mármol negro, la habitación tenía en medio una cama matrimonial color blanco, colcho de color azul, sabanas moradas, almohadas negras y azules con una pequeñas color blanco, al lado derecho de su cama estaba un pequeña mesita de noche color negro y un tocador estilo victoriano color blanco, un espejo de cuerpo completo también estilo victoriano color blanco y al lado izquierdo un armario color blanco muy hermoso y una puerta blanca que dirigía al baño, también había unos cojines de diferentes colores donde la gente podía sentarse enfrente de los cojines estaba una televisión pantalla plana y debajo de ella estaba un escritorio donde hacia sus tareas y estaba su laptop con su estéreo. Había un enorme ventanal que daba a la terraza en una de las paredes.

Se acercó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, agarro su mochila y saco de ella la cajita musical, puso la cajita sobre su mesita de noche y la abrió.

Más lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro al compás de la melodía sin que pudiera pararlas luego de un rato cerro la cajita y se acostó a dormir pero aun en su cabeza rondaban cientos de preguntas como: ¿Por qué se sentía tan nostálgica con aquel objeto? ¿Por qué cada vez que oía la melodía se ponía a llorar? Y aun con todas esas preguntas se quedó dormida.

De pronto una extraña luz interrumpió su sueño cuando abrió sus ojos frente a ella había una mujer de largo cabello ondulado color negro y ojos violetas, entonces le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Ella sonrió cálidamente y contesto.

-Yo soy Artemis-

No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que eran amigas muy cercanas, entonces en su mente vio imágenes de ella y suyas de casi toda una vida, pero… ¿Cómo era posible?, y en ese momento como si supiese lo que pensaba dijo.

-Yo te diré el porqué de todas tus dudas.-

-Por favor-

Por alguna razón se sintió tranquila, muy en el fondo sabía que le ayudaría, entonces comenzó.

-Y qué es lo primero que quieres saber, Nat.-

-Dime porque tengo esos sueños y la cajita se me hace tan familiar-

Artemis le miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Primero que nada te hare una pregunta… Nat ¿tú crees en la magia y reencarnaciones?-

Artemis al ver lo desconcertada que se encontraba Nat, hizo aparecer un pequeño diario, el cual tenía inscritas en la portada las iniciales – E. G. – la castaña tomó el pequeño libro.

-veo que todavía estas confundida… léelo –dijo señalando el libro—así aclararas un poco tus dudas.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

-pero quiero que me digas porque reconozco estos objetos.-dijo enseñando el diario y la cajita musical-

-eso es porque fueron objetos que atesoraste en tu vida pasada… cuando tu nombre era Elizabeth Goodrich.-

Entonces una luz inundo el lugar por lo que Nat tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba Artemis.

La castaña examino el diario: era de color morado con hermoso detalles dorados y un bello sol en medio de color dorado.

(Nota: como el dibujo del sol en la película enredados.)

La joven se quedó un rato así, hasta que se decidió leer el diario…

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD…

En el balcón de una bella casa se encontraba un joven cantando mientras tocaba su guitara…

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=q4CnMUfeXcE

Búsquenla como: Entre tus alas de Camila)

- Siempre fui

Esclavo de la libertad

De esos que saben flotar

Y que besan el cielo

Y hasta a que

Apareciste por ahí

Me decidí aterrizar

Y quedarme en tu suelo

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión

Mi alma reconoció

Tu voz

Y así

Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu alma

Y mi paz

En mí, ya son

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amor

Y hasta hoy

Pensaba que era libertad

Estaba en otro lugar

Y hoy la llevo por dentro

Me asome al laberinto de tu amor

Aquí encontré mi verdad

Y en ti esta lo que quiero

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión

Mi. alama reconoció

Tu voz

Y así

Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu alma

Y mi paz (y mi paz)

En mí, ya son

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amor

Viajo en tu mirada

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amooooorrrrrrrr….

Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad

Contigo puedo tocar

Lo que soñeeeeeee

Tanto tiempoooo

* * *

Cuando termino de cantar un chico rubio de ojos morados se paró atrás de él.

-entonces dices que la debo buscar Leo-dijo Kouji mirando al rubio.

-así es…James-

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 3: Una tarde divertida.**

Natsuko se encontraba dormida en su cama con el diario en sus manos cuando de pronto la melodía de "Servant of Evil" seguido de la voz de Len Kagamine interrumpió su sueño:

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=X_J5mHvT5r4

Búsquenla como: Servant of Evil Len Kagamine sub español)

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba

Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta

Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane

Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de

Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

Tatoe sekai no subete ga

Kimi no teki ni narou tomo

Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara

Kimi WA sokode waratte ite.

Agarro su celular y miro de quien era la llamada, era Akari, rápidamente contesto la llamada:

-Hola- dijo Nat.

-Hola Nat- saludo Akari- bueno solo quería recordarte que ahorita nos veremos en centro comercial.

-rayos, lo olvide- dijo Nat mientras se ponía la mano en la cara- no te preocupes ahí estaré.

-genial, bueno me voy-

-adiós-

Cuando termino la llamada Nat se paró y se fue al baño para arreglarse, cuando salió iba vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa gris, una sudadera morada y unos tenis grises con morado.

Se acercó a su armario y de ella saco un pequeño bolso negro, se lo puso en su hombro y metió algunas cosas en el pero antes de meter su celular vio el fondo de pantalla de este: era una foto de Rin y Len Kagamine para ser específicos una del video "Adolescence", sonrió de verdad estaba obsesionada con esos dos.

Salió de su casa en camino hacia el centro comercial, no supo en qué momento se puso a cantar:

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=kJ8w-T4Zs3o

Búsquenla como: La canción de Misa Death Note)

Con cautela irás...

Porque dios observa los pasos que das...

Toma fuerte mi mano

Y así...

Sabré que segura estaré.

Aunque muy lejos estés soledad

Algún día yo te veré otra vez

Yo lo sé.

Cerca estuve de ti una vez

En mi confiabas también

Si algo de ti ignoré

Volvías a mí

Vas a ver...

Me lo hacías saber otra vez.

Algo sucedió...

Y de pronto...

No supe que hacer...

Que habrá

Después...

Después de unos 5 minutos al fin llego al centro comercial donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Hola- saludo Nat.

-Hola- le contestaron.

Todos se encaminaron al área de comidas pues ninguno había desayunado. Nat no podía dejar de mirar a Kouji pues cuando vio su vestimenta la había dejado sorprendida: el usaba un ajusto pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra con una imagen de Kaito Shion, una sudadera azul y unas botas de combate.

Que era lo que la dejaba sorprendida, ¿el hecho de que se viera condenadamente sexy en esa ropa? NO, era la camisa, ella pensaba que era la única fan de Vocaloid en el grupo.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa para discutir que comerían:

-pues yo quiero pizza- dijo Ana.

-yo igual- dijo Akari.

-yo quiero pastel- dijo Takuya – y Koichi igual- el aludido asintió.

-eso no es comida- dijo el resto.

-y que importa-dijeron ambos chicos.

-yo quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Kouji.

-igual yo- dijo Nat.

Todos se separaron y fueron a comprar su comida. Nat y Kouji fueron a comprar su comida.

-Hola hermosura- dijo el empleado a Nat.

-Buenas tardes, deme 2 hamburguesas- dijo Nat con un tono muy serio-¿cuánto será?

-pues para una hermosura como solo le costara un bes…- no pudo continuar ya que se percató de la mirada marca Kira que Kouji le regalaba- $50.00

(N/A: los que hayan visto el anime Death Note me entenderán a lo que quiero decir con la mirada marca Kira, los que no lo hayan visto pueden buscar en Google Imágenes Kira y sabrán como es la mirada o se la pueden imaginar como una mirada asesina)

Una vez que hubieron pagado su comida y esta les fue entregada se acercaron a su mesa con sus amigos a comer.

Después de comer se fueron al cine.

-Esto será genial –Takuya se abría paso entre la multitud y miraba hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué 'Destino Final 5'? – dijo Kouji molesto

-Porqué le toca a Takuya escoger–Explicó Akari –

-Pero que no se ponga a llorar como la última vez- dijo Ana

-yo no estaba llorando, solo sudaba por los ojos- dijo Takuya enojado.

-aja- dijo Kouji ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Takuya.

Los seis estaban parados en la fila para comprar entrada en el cine. Cada vez que salía una nueva de 'Destino Final' Takuya hacía cola en el cine para verla aunque siempre terminaba igual: el asustado y sin poder dormir durante una semana.

-¡Las tengo! –Koichi se apareció con seis entradas en la mano. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo ya que la fila aún era bastante larga y no llegaba su turno de comprar.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? –Preguntó Nat.

-¿Cómo puede ser si la fila aún no acaba? –dijo Takuya.

-Eso no importa Nat, vamos a la sala. En un rato empezarán los reclames. –Dijo intentando escapar del interrogatorio.

-Koichi Minamoto, ¿de dónde salieron esas entradas? –pregunto Kouji enojado.

-De… los… bolsillos de la gente. –Admitió.

-¿Le robaste las entradas a la gente que ya las había pagado? –Preguntó el pelinegro enojado. – ¡Eso va contra la ley!

-No grites Kouji que te van a oír. –Pidió B mirando paranoicamente hacia todos lados.

-Vas a ir a devolver esas entradas ahora mismo.

Después de casi diez minutos de discutir si era correcto o no ir a la sala de cine con las entradas robadas tomaron la decisión de ir igual. Al entrar a la sala caminaron hasta la fila más alta y se sentaron los seis, uno al lado del otro.

Hubo un momento en la película en que Takuya se aburrió y empezó a lanzarle palomitas a Kouji, cuando el pelinegro término lleno de palomitas Takuya empezó a reír… cuando Takuya vio el plato de nachos volando hacia él fue demasiado tarde…

-30 minutos más tarde-

Todos se encontraban fuera del cine pues la película ya había acabado.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Cuando Nat llego a su casa, se subió a su cuarto pero cuando llego vio que en ella se encontraba Artemis junto con otra persona más pequeña con una capucha.

-Artemis- pregunto Nat sorprendida.

-Buenas noches Nat- dijo Artemis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- lo que pasa es que ayer olvide presentarte con tu guardián.

-¿Mi guardián?-

-sí, es la persona que te contestara tus preguntas de tu vida pasada, te velara en las noche y te protegerá a costa de cualquier ser malvado-

-wow-

-te presento a David, él es tu guardián- dijo Artemis señalando al encapuchado.

-mucho gusto- dijo David.

-Igualmente- contesto Nat con una sonrisa.

-bueno me voy-dijo Artemis antes de desaparecer.

-y tú también vas a reencarnar- pregunto Nat mirando al chico.

- sí, aun no pero en algunos años naceré- contesto David.

-¿en cuántos?-

-unos 7 años-

-valla, bueno me voy a dormir-dijo Nat mientras se acostaba- espera ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-no te preocupes por mí-dijo David.

-bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Nat antes de caer dormida.

-descansa- dijo David mientras se acercaba a la cama y se quitaba la capucha mostrando así su hermoso cabello castaño, su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos azules, acaricio la mejilla de Nat- descansa… Madre

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Datos:

1*Rin/Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン Kagamine Rin/Len - CV02) Rin (El personaje femenino), y Len (El personaje masculino) son el número 02 de la compañía Crypton Future Media de la serie CV para el software VOCALOID2, lanzados al mercado el 27 de diciembre de 2007, siendo los siguientes a Hatsune Miku (CV01) y precursores de Megurine Luka (CV03). El VoiceBank de ambos personajes está basado en la voz de la Seiyuu Asami Shimoda.

Su nombre es un verdadero juego de palabras de caracteres japoneses: Kagami (鏡餅) = espejo y Ne (ね) = sonido, juntas significarían "Reflexión del sonido en el espejo". Además, sus nombres hacen referencia a las palabras inglesas Rin (Right) = Derecha; y Len (Left) = Izquierda. Para este caso la interpretación andrógina de ambos personajes representaría "Un otro yo del sexo opuesto a través de un espejo"

2*KAITO, es un programa Vocaloid DTM (Música de Escritorio, Desktop Music) creado por Crypton Future Media y fue lanzado al mercado el 17 de febrero de 2006. El utiliza el antiguo procesador de Vocaloid, el predecesor de Vocaloid2, y su voz es completamente sintetizada por computadora por lo tanto es menos suave.

Con esto debo aclarar que soy una gran fanática de Vocaloid y no me resistí a mencionarlos en el fic.

Si quieren saber cómo son pueden buscarlos en Google Imágenes.

**Matta-nee x3**


End file.
